


I'll see you again

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, Punches are thrown, Slight fluff, Stiles is mad, idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to hear it from Scott, and in a text for that matter. He’s sitting at his desk doing homework when his phone buzzes next to him.</p><p>OR</p><p>Derek is leaving and no one told Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you again

He has to hear it from Scott, and in a text for that matter. He’s sitting at his desk doing homework when his phone buzzes next to him.

 _Dude, I can’t believe that Derek is leaving._ It reads.

Stiles doesn’t even reply to it. Instead he stares at the text for a long time trying to convince himself it’s a joke. Because Derek would never leave without telling Stiles first, right? Stiles gets up from his desk, homework long forgotten, and goes out to his jeep. He starts his car and drives over to Derek’s loft.

He spends the car ride over trying to think of something to say to Derek. Yet, all he can focus on is how angry he is. He thought him and Derek were closer than that, friends even. Stiles doesn’t understand why Derek wouldn’t tell him something like this.

He pulls into the parking lot of Derek’s building and storms inside. He runs up the stairs two at time. Stiles reaches the door and swings it open with all his might and lets himself in. Derek is sitting on his bed with his hands clasped in front of him. He stands when he sees Stiles.

“Hey, Stiles look ther-.” Derek doesn’t get to finish before Stiles’ fist connects with his jaw. Derek stumbles back then looks up at Stiles in surprise.

“Seriously, Scott? Really?” He yells. “I had to hear that you’re leaving from Scott of all of the people in the world. I didn’t even get to hear it from you. Instead I heard in a text saying that he couldn’t believe you’re leaving. Who else knows you’re leaving, huh? Lydia? Liam? I bet even Peter knows you’re disappearing. God, Derek I thought we were better than that, I thought we were friends… I can’t believe you let me think we were friends.”

“We are friends, Stiles.” Derek tries holding his hands up.

“Really? Are we? Because last time I checked friends tell each other when one of them is leaving to go God knows where.”    

“Africa.” He whispers.   

“What?”

“I’m going to Africa. I have to go see Cora, I haven’t heard from her in a while and I’m worried. I need to make sure she’s okay. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something bad happened to her…again.”

Stiles let out a deep breath then immediately feels bad about yelling at Derek. Of course he was going to go see Cora, she’s his little sister after all.

“Oh. Right… I forgot about her.”

“That happens sometimes when a person is thousands of miles away.” Derek says. “I’m sorry, I was going to tell you.”

“When? When were you going to tell me?” Stiles snaps.

“Well, I was about to head to your house when you so rudely let yourself in and decked me in the face.”

“Yeah… sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, I deserved it anyways.”

“When do you leave?”    

“First thing tomorrow morning.” Derek says stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and looking down at the ground.”

Stiles scoffed. “Well, now I feel like I’ve been punched in the face. How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’ll be back eventually, I promise.”

“Promise is a big word Derek.”

Derek nodded and said nothing. The air around them hung thick like fog. Neither of them looked at each, both avoiding the situation at hand.

“So what are we supposed to do when the next supernatural thing comes to Beacon Hills? What then, huh?”

“You guys will be just fine. You’re all a lot stronger than you think you are.”

“I’m just a human Derek.”

“Yes, you are. A human who is a lot stronger and smarter than you realize.” Derek says looking right at Stiles. Stiles meets his gaze and then nods.

“Look I gotta get home and finish some stuff for school tomorrow. But just- uh… just take care of yourself, alright?”

Derek nods. “I will if you will.”

Stiles smiles and starts to walk back towards the door. Derek stops him.

“Hey.” He says. “I’ll see you again, Stiles.”

“I’ll see you again, Derek.” Stiles says simply. He leaves the building and gets into his car. As he drives away he hears a wolf howl from a distance, and he knows things will be just fine.      

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't look over this very closely so there's probably a couple mistakes. Thanks for reading Friends!


End file.
